A Very Long Year
by Sivvy
Summary: What would happen if Chigusa and Narushiga went to school? What if they signed up for a foriegn exchange program with Rakan? What if they go to America? What if they would end up living with me? Will Rakan make my plants grow? Find out here. M for lang.
1. The Meeting

Sivvy: Yes, it's a new story. I know, but it's gunna be good. It's gunna make you piss your pants. It's pretty much crack, but that's ok. I'm 99 percent not normal. My friend Chenny(ChennyPyromaniac) is helping me with this one, so….yeah. We're gunna show you what would happen if Chigusa, Rakan, Koh and Narushige were living with us and going to school. You can only guess what kind of chaos will ensue. So now I'll start the story and…..ACTION!

..

The Meeting

..

"What're we doing at the airport again?" Chenny asked.

"We have to pick the foreign exchange students." I said.

"Ok." She said, "What do they look like?"

"Well there's a black haired one with glasses, blonde guy that looks like a woman, and a somewhat normal looking kid with brown hair." I said.

"Well, I think I see them." She said, "Cause there's these people, just like you said, with a snake and they look confused. Well, two of them do. The other one is shaking his head and yelling at the other two. He's also yelling at the snake. He's pointing at it. It looks like the snake's yelling back."

She turns to me.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"We go to meet them." I said with a voice that said 'duh'

"Oh." She said, "I'm gunna ignore the snake. It's creeping me out."

We walked over to introduce ourselves. I approached the normal looking one.

"Are you Rakan?" I asked.

"Yes I am." He said, "You must be Savannah."

"Sivvy, the snake's watching me." She called.

"Chenny, don't be stupid." I said, "Put the fire down, or, better yet, put it out. NOW!"

"No!" She yelled and started running, "My fire! Snake no touchy my fire!"

"Is she always like this?" The blonde asked, "By the way, I'm Narushige, one of your four house guests."

"Yeah, she is." I said," Woah man! I only signed up for three. If someone else comes outta that plane and comes over here, we're leaving him here."

"Can burn him?" Chenny asked from behind a tree.

"Don't make me come over there!" I yelled at her with the look that said 'If I have to go over there, you're walking home without your fire.

She glares at me.

"MINE!" She yells and starts running, "I'll be in the car. SHOTGUN!"

"WHERE?" The black haired one yelled and pulled out a tree branch from his coat while looking around.

"Why does he have a tree branch?" I asked.

"It's his gun." A voice said, "That's Chigusa and I'm Koh."

"Where's voice coming from?" I said looking from side to side.

"Down here." The voice came again.

I looked down and saw a snake coming out of Narushige's sleeve.

"I don't wanna know." I said, "Just follow me."

I started walking back to my car.

This must be the snake Chenny was talking about. Poor cat. She's gunna have competition. I thought.

We went to get in the car.

"Narushige!" the snake yelled, "It's gunna eat us. It's eating-what's her name?"

"Koh." Narushige said, "It's ok. We're gunna be fine. The other girl is fine."

I looked over and saw Chenny's face pressed up against the window.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Chenny screamed, "It's talking! See! I told you, Sivvy! It's talking!"

"You can go into your panic corner when we get home." I said calmly.

"But I need it now!" She said rocking on her seat, "It's talking."

"Don't make me have to hit you." I said.

"I hit back." She said.

"Then I'll take away your fire and break your lighters." I said.

"MINE!" She yelled, "I'll be good."

Rakan was in the car by now, Narushige was trying to calm down the thing I won't talk about right now, and Chigusa, I think his name is, is staring at the door. I'm not sure why.

"How do I open this?" He asked.

"It's already open." Chenny said, now calm.

There was a moment of silence.

"How do I get in?" He asked.

I slapped my forehead and pushed him in.

"Sit." I said.

"Ok." He said.

Narushige, finally having calmed down the snake, got in the car next. I walked over-

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! TALKING SNAKE!" Chenny yelled.

-and got in the driver's side to see Chenny sitting on the dash board pointing at the snake.

"Ow." I yelled, "My eye!"

"Sorry Sivvy." She said.

"Sit down!" I yelled just as the exchange students, plus the snake, said "Who's Sivvy?"

Chenny smacks her forehead and is now, surprisingly, calm yet again.

Creepy. I thought, How does she do that? I'll ask later.

"I am Sivvy." I said.

"But I thought you were Savannah." Rakan said.

"I am." I said, "Sivvy is my nickname and Chenny is Chanel's nickname."

"Who's Chanel?" Narushige asked.

"The freak who sat on the dash board because of your talking snake." I said, "Why do you have a talking snake anyway?"

"Because he's a sword snake." He said.

"Ok then." I said.

Just ask later when we're not in a moving vehicle. I thought, Maybe it'll make sense later.

I pulled out of the parking lot and started driving home. Chenny turned on the radio and started channel surfing. Chigusa and Koh started spazzing out.(I.e. "Where's that coming from?" It's behind us!" "No, it's in front of us." "No IT'S EVERYWHERE!") Chenny stopped at Y106.5 and Lady Gaga's Bad Romance came out of the speakers.

Me and Chenny started to sing along with the song.

I STILL wanna know how she gets so calm so fast. I thought to myself.

"I can't understand what this song is about!" Koh yelled

"STOP TALKING!" Chenny yelled still somehow calm.

I have a feeling this is going to be a long year. I thought.

..

Sivvy: And that is the first chapter of my new story. Next chapter will be titled 'Summer Vaction: My New Backyard.' We came up with this whole idea while we were camping. Chenny and I read the first two books and THIS is what we came up with while laying in a hammock. I hope you like this. Keep an eye out for the rest of the story. It gets better…..or worse depending on how you look at it( "Chenny, put down the fire." "MINE!") Gotta go chase the pyro….and put out the stove. Bye.


	2. My New Backyard and End of Summer Vacay

Sivvy: NEW CHAPTER! WOOT!

..

End of Summer Vacation: My New Backyard

..

We got to my house without wrecking the car…..on the outside. The inside needs some serious cleaning.

"This is a nice house Savannah." Rakan said.

"Thank you." I said, "The backyard is huge too. I have a little garden."

"May I help you with it?" He asked.

"Sure." I said and smiled without knowing the fate I resigned my garden to.

It'll be nice to have someone help me with the garden. I thought.

"I'm going to bed now." Chenny said walking into the house.

"Channel! It's three in the afternoon!" I said walking after her.

Chigusa stopped and looked at the porch door.

"How do I open it?" He asked.

Rakan just stepped up beside him, opened it, and held it open.

"Dear lord man can't you open anything?" Chenny said looking back at Chigusa , "I don't care if it's three in the afternoon I'll cook when I wake up ok so that will be at like six so deal with it."

"Hey hold on what are you cooking I have, how do you say in this country 'jet lag', tell me what your gunna feed me now !" Koh had yelled at her.

"Uhm you might want to keep that snake shut if he wants to eat she doesn't like it when people, or in this case animals, yell at her." I said looking at Chenny going up the stairs.

"Koh shut the hell up I think we'll be have snake for dinner does anyone know where I can get some good snake at?" She said and it looked as if she had fire in her eyes.

"Uhm what do you do when she's sleeping?" Rakan asked looking around the house.

"Well when she's asleep I go and check in on the garden would you like to see it?" I asked going to the back door.

Maybe now I can ask why does the blonde have a talking snake and on why the other dude has a shotgun that looks like a tree branch.

"Okay I'll come along Savannah." He said following me.

"So can I ask you a few questions Rakan?" I asked him.

"Shoot." Was all he said.

"Okay frist of all why does Chigusa have a tree branch in his coat all the time and why does Narushige have a talking snake?" I said looking at my babies, which are the Alstroemeria. Chanel's are white roses.

"Well the tree branch is Chigusa's gun and the talking snake can be very chatty in the morning so I hope you and your friend Chenny? Right are morning people but anyways the snake can turn into a sword" he said all of that with a big goofy smile on.

"Well to tell you the truth Chenny and I are not morning birds we are night owls and if that snake wants to live he better be a nice snake and – Hey wipe that smile off of your face." I yelled. "Hold the phone a minute how are you so clam with all of this?"

"Is this your garden?" he asked.

"Yes now stop trying to change the subject. How are you so calm with all of this?" I said now yelling at him.

"Will you two shut the hell up I'm trying to sleep here!" Chenny yelled from the back patio.

"Sorry Chanel we'll be quite." Rakan said looking up at her.

"Just go the hell to sleep then if you're as sleepy as you say you are." I yelled up at her.

"Well I would if you'd shut your mouths!" She yelled back.

"Hey, I can kick you outta this house on your ass if I wanted too! It is my house you know!" I told her.

"MY BITCH!" a blonde girl yelled and glomped me.

"It's good to see you again too Breanna." I said, "Now get off of me."

~Time Warp~

"Notebooks?" I asked.

"Check." Chenny said.

"Pencils?"

"Check."

"Pens?"

"Check."

"School clothes?"

"Check."

"Parking pass?"

"Check."

"Cleaned up backyard?" I questioned.

Chenny and I looked out my kitchen window at the backyard.

"Your version of clean or mine?" Chenny asked.

"Yours."

"No check."

"RAKAN!" We both yelled.

THUMP!

We heard Rakan running toward the stairs.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" We heard.

THUNK! Thump thump thump thudunk

We looked over and saw Rakan at the bottom of the stairs on his butt.

"You missed the small step didn't you?" Chenny asked.

"Nope." He said, "The big one after it. It also didn't help that Chigusa tried to take my pants again. While I was wearing them. Anyway you yelled?"

"Backyard."

"What about it?"

"What did you do? What did you poke? Must you sleep in the trailer with the lock on the outside this time?" Chenny asked.

"Chigusa made me." He said.

"Trailer. Outside. NOW!" I said with my best death glare in place.

"No! anything but that! Chigusa gets in! I promise I'll behave!" He said.

"Fine." Chenny said, "Tonight. We have school anyway."

Chigusa comes running down the stairs and trips over the last step. "What is this school you speak of?" ,he asked.

" Am I the only one that trips on the small step?", Chenny asked looking around at everyone there.

Shwoop. Thunk. Thump thump thump thumpity crash. SPLOOSH.

Narushige landed in the fish tank.

"Which stair did you trip on?" Chenny asked hopefully.

"The middle one." He said.

"Dammit!" She yelled, "I'm goin back to bed."

"School." I said.

"I'm goin to the car." She said.

"Food." Koh said.

"We'll eat there." She said.

Koh starts toward the door.

"Yeah…um….sorry but….no pets in school." I said.

"But I'm not a pet." He said.

"You look like one." I said.

Poof!

There is now a sword laying on the floor.

"Or weapons." I said, "Do you want to go in the buddy box?"

"What's the buddy box?" Koh asked after changing back.

"What is school?" Chigusa asked, "I want my question answered."

"You know that place I went to in Japan almost on a daily basis?" Rakan asked.

"Yeah." He responded.

"That was a school." He stated.

"There's more than one?"

"Yes Chigusa." I said, "There's more than one. Now get in the car."

"But my hair." Narushige said with his hair sopping wet and a fish in his ear.

"I have a brush." Chenny said pulling it out of nowhere, "Sivvy, your driving."

"You're determined to get us killed aren't you?" I asked.

"No." She said with shifty eyes.

"You want to see fire don't you?" I asked.

"Maybe." She said.

"The snake on fire?" I asked.

"Yup." She said with a big creepy smile.

"So you'll drive?" I asked.

"Sure." She said not even paying attention.

"Here's the keys." I said, "I call shotgun."

"Where?" Chigusa said.

Everyone piled in the car while Chenny still had a creepy smile on her face.

"Wait." She said looking at her hands, "Why the hell do I have the keys?"

She came outside to the car.

"Why do I have the keys Siv?" She asked.

"You said you'd drive." I said, "Now drive."

"Fine." She jumped into car and started toward the school.

She ran a stop sign.

"Never mind." I said, "I'll drive from now on."

"Good girl." She said, "….Siv?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"One: I have practice and Two: I ran over an old lady." She said.

"Chanel!"

"I joke. I joke." She said quickly with hands in the air.

EEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!

"HANDS ON THE WHEEL!" I yelled grabbing said wheel.

"Sorry." She said, "The real number two is that we need a bigger car."

"We'll go after your practice." I said.

"Ok." She said taking the wheel back after twiddling her thumbs.

She was not watching the road.

"What is she practicing?" Chigusa asked.

Chenny turned to him with a smile, "Volleyball."

"CHANEL!"

"Sorry!" She said focusing again.

"No one say anything anymore. Till we get to school." I said.

"How long till we get there?" Narushige asked.

Chenny, once again turned around replied.

"Twenty minutes." She said.

"CHANEL! EYES ON THE ROAD!"

THUNK!

"Sivvy. I hit a stripped kitty." She said.

"Well go see if it's alive." I said as a bad smell started entering the car, "Chenny that wasn't a cat. It was a skunk."

"OH!" She said.

"DRIVE!" We all said.

EEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!

We'll be lucky if we make it to school in one piece. I thought.


	3. NOTE TO READERS

This is an IMPORTANT AN. I apologize for the delay in adding chapters to my stories. At first it was because I was busy with a project. Now I'm just busy period. Between GS, Voice Lessons, and helping the younger ones get ready for Music in Our Schools Month. I've not had much time to work on my stories. I had hoped to have had at least a chapter out by now, but that obviously happened. I even told one of my readers that I would have. I'm just glad I don't have to worry about Primal Attractions, seeing as it's completed. Though it appears the sequel will be awhile in coming(so if you're watching for that you might just want to be put on the author alert list and watch for it(It'll be called Toy Soldiers btw, and yes that's the title of a song). I hope to start spitting out chapters by Valentine's Day, but please don't fault me if I don't. I have to do MOSM till March(the other two are pretty much on going). Again, I apologize profusely for not putting out chapters especially the story I adopted.

With Love,

Sivvy


End file.
